Y se encontraron
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Dos almas perdidas que a la primera vista supieron que eran del otro pero el temor era grande solo quiza...


Primero que nada saludo, hago un agradecimiento a la critica que me han dado que esta muy bien establecida, lo del discurso inicial, para ser honesta no me importa... suena agresivo pero es la verdad sin embargo para terminar de complacer la critica lo colocare adecuadamente o según lo que citaron.

Por otro lado insisto en que sigo sin la concentración necesaria, ni iluminación divina para continuar mis otros ficts.

Beyblade no me pertenece lo realizo Takao Aoki, mmm ahh si realizo este fict puesto que quería enseñarle a Amada como subir historias a la pagina, y además sacar un trauma existencial n.n

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Y así se encontraron**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

Una chica de cabello castaño traía la mirada perdida, era la primera ocasión en aquella temporada en la que se sentía triste. Tenia esa maldita opresión en el pecho, como unas agujas clavándose en su alma, y ese dolor punzante del no poder hacer nada. Trataba con fervor de no pensar en nada, olvidar el mundo y mantener la calma.

Sabia a la perfección que las cosas no podrían ser siempre como las deseaba. No podía hacer mas por su madre, ni su familia nada fuera de ofrecer un punto de apoyo, y ser fuerte para ellos. No llorar, los problema no se resuelven así; sonrío con ironía mientras buscaba un poco de música que la calmara.

Tenía un libro en las manos, un ejemplar extraño, tal como lo era ella ¿qué hacer? No era normal ni lo seria jamás, estaba feliz de poder ser quien era. Entrar en la universidad al principio le fue frustrante, no poder abrazar a la gente, el extrañar a sus antiguos amigos y las boberas que solían hacer aunado a un par de cambios mas como la distancia, eso no desmeritaba su gusto y alegría. Y no, simplemente no la podían ver mal, no la podían ver llorar. Ella no era así, las lágrimas se ocultaban y escurrían en completa soledad y silencio.

El iba caminando, y como siempre llegaba temprano. Un tanto molesto de tener que ir un día como aquel, pero al tiempo con cierto agrado, puesto que no estar en casa un día mas, no le era del todo desagradable. Camino a su ruta predeterminada para sentarse, como hacia todos los días, aunque en esta ocasión hubo una variante, para ser mas específicos hubo alguien que llamo su atención.

Y un pensamiento surco por mente.

-"no es cierto, no me atrae. Yo estoy con alguien"

Aquello era una farsa, Kai sabía a la perfección que estaba con alguien simplemente por tener un adorno en el brazo, y quizá calmar posibles criticas. Cuando en realidad, a él no le interesaba nada relacionado a una pareja formal. Mentía, o mejor dicho no decía nada, solo estaba y permitía que los demás se crearan la fantasía, él simplemente guardaba silencio.

Retornando al presente, ese mismo en el cual ordenaba su mente y blasfemaba a aquella chica morena que SI llamo su atención.

Por su parte, ella pudo ver un fragmento de tela, y su mente dejo que rondara una frase dentro de si.

-"La persona que trae ese suéter, es alguien diferente. Me agrada"

Sin prestar mayor atención prosiguió con su lectura y pudo escuchar aquella canción sobre amor y verdad. Tras unos instantes una mirada los suficientemente pesada le hizo voltear, los observo. Fingieron no verse, aparentaron no estar al pendiente del contrario, pero era mentira. Ella ya no leía más, solo recitaba las líneas y párrafos del libro; trataba de no inmiscuirse en la conversación del extraño que la cohibió, púes ella sabia que ahí no tenía prejuicios ¡hablaba hasta con la planta que se topo con ella! pero él, el joven bicolor de mirada profunda quizá dolida y desesperanzada le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza le impidió ir a hablar con el, como con cualquiera.

-pero tu tienes novia-_expreso aquella chica ruidosa, que llego de la nada. Y tanto Kai como la ya mencionada volteaban al lugar donde Alexa se encontraba_-

Kai siendo como era, no dijo nada solo alzo los hombros dejando a Hilary en segundo plano. Y ambos supieron que eran el uno para el otro, sabían que entre ellos había algo y que aquello era tan intenso que sin siquiera hablar los había hecho vibrar, y eso era aterrador ¿que tal si algo pasaba?

Ambos muy en el fondo pensaban:

-"no quiero que me hagan sufrir una vez mas, pero quizá…"


End file.
